God's Not Dead and Naruto: Crossover Series
by Ishallwritestories
Summary: To let you know, this will have religious influences in this story. This is a modern take on the Naruto story, except it's mainly on Sasuke, and his struggle to place his faith in God. This is his story. I'm sorry if it confutes or offends anyone. I'm really bad with creativity.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning! This will contain some religious views and standpoints. As long I give all glory to God, and spread the Word, that's what matters to me the most. I'll mainly focus on Sasuke, with a modern day kick to it. Check out my other fanfictions, Naruto the Vulpix: Pokemon Crossover Series and Kingdom Hearts and The Walking Dead: Crossover Series. Enjoy!_

This taking place the time when Sasuke was just a little kid. He was full of spirit, and his family, the Uchihas, was just living a normal everyday life in his hometown of Milwaukee, Wisconsin. He and his family lived in a home, and lived the way life should be. His dad worked as an engineer at a popular company called Intel, while the mother was an elementary teacher. His brother, Itachi, was in college, living an apartment with his best friend, Tobi.

The Uchiha family was very christian. They go to church often, and Sasuke loved God more than anyone else. He would do anything he can to obey God. Sasuke was just an innocent, ordinary,5 year old kid. His parents support Sasuke and his brother in everything that they do, even if it has to do with church. However, his brother was kind of quiet about it. He didn't say much about his belief to anyone, depending in some certain circumstances. He tends to share his religious beliefs with Tobi, or the people he trusts the most.

In fact, his brother was a quiet type of guy, and didn't say much. Itachi was the never the type of wild person. People assumed he was a bit emo based on what he wore, which is usually his dark clothing, and only looked like he just out of bed, and is tired almost all the time. Little did Sasuke know that his brother was planning something with Tobi. It wouldn't be what anyone expected.

Earlier today, Itachi gotten into an argument with his parents, something that has to do whatever he wants, and religion. "I don't believe in God anymore! Where is he now that we need him? Look at us! We're already living a perfect life as we should be!" He yelled.

His parents didn't get all mad at Itachi, but we worried to death about his faith. "Please, Itachi! Don't do this too us! Think about what you're doing! Think about us, and what will happen next!" Mother cried out.

"You know what? I don't care anymore," Itachi rebuked back in disgust. "He's just plain stupid anyways! I just want to do my own thing, whatever this world got to offer! It's better than that…. The more religious stuff you're doing!"

"Itachi! I want you to consider the choices that you make, and how it'll affect everyone, like your mother said! She's worried sick for the heck of it!" His father said, showing a bit of frustration.

Itachi didn't say anything back for a few minutes, being fed up with his parents. He stared at his feet, then looked up, saying, "You know what? It's the choice I'm going to make, and it's the life I'm going to do. I'm done here."

He left in disgust, storming out of the room; muttering stuff under his breath. His mother was speechless, and fell onto her knees and cried harshly. Father came close to her, and tried to comfort her as best as he could.

She calmed down a bit, and looked up to the ceiling. Mother prayed, "God, whatever your plan is, please guide Itachi back to you. Help to stop his sinful ways, and learn from his mistake is. Help his faith to become stronger, and to know better in the future. Just please… just help my son. I trust you, no matter what you do."

After that prayer, the holy spirit filled in her, causing her to calm down, and knew that God has a plan for everything. Father, who heard her prayer, comforted her, saying, "Let's be thankful the He is a forgiving father. He even sent down his Son to die for our sins, so that we may be saved a and become a new person through him."

Mother nodded in agreement, being filled with hope. Meanwhile upstairs, Sasuke heard all of this, didn't know what was truly going on because he was a little kid. He thought that it was some sort of hearing issue, where his parents was a bit deaf, and his brother had to yell because of that. He assumed that his brother was so frustrated because of it. _Must because of college. Glad that I'm not that old yet. Besides, I'm sure all boys are like this at this age… I think..._ Sasuke thought to himself, and went back to playing with his toys.

Later that evening, the Uchihas were going to be in for a surprise. Sasuke was just getting ready for bed, wearing in his pajamas, while his parents were sitting down, still stressed out. However, his parents were praying to God, with the Bible close to them.

Suddenly, the door flew, and a two people, one with a knife, and the other with a gun came in. Both parents saw the two coming in, and before any of them could react, the guy with a knife stabbed the mother. She screamed in pain, as the knife was stabbed through her stomach. Father watched in horror as he witnessed his wife screaming in pain, as the gun was stuck up to his head.

Luckily, he knew how to defend himself and get help. So, in self-defense, he punched the guy with the gun, in the gut, and pushed the one with the knife to the side. He picked up his wife, and carried her. "Dad! What's going on?" Sasuke screamed in panic, hearing his mom scream.

"Mom's hurt! Get out of here and run to one of our neighbor's house, and call 911! And stay there!" The father yelled back, carrying Mother on his back.

Sasuke did what his father said, hesitating a little bit, wondering what would happen next. He kept thinking about the many outcomes that could happen. But nonetheless, Sasuke went to his neighbor's house.

When he arrived, one of the neighbors, the Haruno's, were up. The Haruno's, who's one of their good friends, had known them for a while. There was also Nathan Thompson (whose name was changed to Naruto Uzumaki); who's foster parent is Iruka Umino. There was the Yamanaka's too.

The mother opened up the door, seeing that Sasuke was coming towards their house. "Don't worry, I already called 911. The scream letted us know what was going on." Mrs. Haruno informed with concern.

Sasuke nodded, knowing the police would save the day. Just as he felt relaxed, there was another scream, coming from his own house. "Mom," A young girl with pink hair said tiredly. "What was that scream?"

"I don't know Sakura, but I'm sure they need our help," She replied, hiding the fact who was the real victims. "Sasuke is right over there…"

Sasuke left from where he was standing, and went over to his house. "Where did he go…?" Mrs. Haruno asked herself.

Sasuke was running towards back his house, knowing that something bad just happened. In the meanwhile, police and ambulance sirens started to appear. _They gotta hurry! It's getting even more bad!_ Sasuke thought to himself.

As Sasuke got inside the house, the sirens were getting closer. But once he got to the kitchen room, it was too late. His parents were stabbed; losing blood quickly. Both of his parents were becoming pale.

Suddenly, the police stormed into the house, looking for the people who stabbed his parents. They searched everywhere, from the bottom floor, to the basement, to the top rooms. They eventually found the masked ones who murdered his parents; they were found in Sasuke's bedroom.

As the police put the criminals on to the ground, the unmasked them. While nearby, Sasuke came upstairs to see what was going on; filled with anger and sadness in his eyes. The murderers were unmasked, and ended up to be his brother, Itachi, and his friend, Tobi.

Sasuke was in complete shock, as he saw his brothers being lifted off the ground, and both of their hands cuffed from behind. Sasuke was in complete shock. At first, he wondered why Itachi himself would do this. Then, he grew angry, and wanted to get revenge for him.

He started to run towards Itachi, screaming, "Why did you do this?! You liar! Why do you want to hurt us?!"

Itachi said nothing, and looked at Sasuke, as he was still coming towards him, with tears pouring out of his eyes. However, the cops holding his little brother back, trying to tell him everything is alright, apologizing for what happened, and they'll do whatever they can so solve this. Sasuke rebuked them, saying how everything is going to be fine if his parents are hurts badly.

Itachi still looked at him emotionless, along with Tobi, as they walked out of the room. Then, Sasuke requested, "Can you check if my parents are going to be fine at least?"

Some of the cops that were holding him back, or watched this scene started at each other, and nodded to him, and went downstairs. Sasuke then fell down to his knees, and cried hopelessly. He muttered to himself, "Why is everything bad right now?"

The ambulance checked on his parents, seeing if they're going to be okay or not. Then, with a saddened look on their face, they went back upstairs to tell Sasuke the news.

"Buddy," One of the doctors said, looking down at him. "I've got some bad news… You're parents won't make it… They're dead."

Sasuke, who was hopping his parents would be okay, hesitated for one minute, at first thinking it's not true. He stared at him for one minute, thinking he could be wrong. "I'm sorry. You're parents had lost too much blood. I think it would be best for you…"

Sasuke, facing the truth, fell down to his knees, and started to sob hard, acting like someone hit him the gut hard. Tears, almost immediately, appeared in his eyes. It was the moment when he started to doubt God, and why was he doing this. Despite knowing it was His plan, Sasuke wondered why it had to be this way. Then he just lost his faith in the midst of all of this.

Moments later after the police were trying to cleaning up the accident, he grew more quiet and gloomy. Anger was in his eyes, and all he ever desired was revenge. _Itachi will pay for this,_ Sasuke thought to himself. _I'm going to get stronger, and beat him up. Maybe one day he'll get what deserves._

From this day forward, he never forgave Itachi for all of his years. He worked hard physically and mentally to avenge his parents after what happened. Each week, that boy grew stronger each time, and worked hard in school like everyone else. But one thing had never changed, he lost his faith and God. And this is where the story all begins.

Christian Quote: "Hardships often prepare for the ordinary people for an extraordinary destiny…" C. S. Lewis


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning! This may contain some religious content! All Glory to Christ! This is mainly just to not only just for entertainment, but also to spread the Word of God to all of you guys! Make sure you check out my profile, and read my other story, Naruto the Vulpix: The Pokemon Crossover Series! I hope you enjoy!_

About 14 years later, Sasuke, was also with Iruka, who is driving, and Nathan (Naruto), are being taken to Lawrence University, a good college that can help the two incoming freshman's become successful later in life. Their other friends from their home, Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Shikamaru Nara, would also be with them in DeVry University.

Of course, Sakura, Nathan, Sasuke, and Ino are life-long friends, knowing each other since they were little. They're family friends, but almost like siblings since they are so close. Kiba became friends with Naruto, and later with other of his friends in 5th grade. Shikamaru became friends with them in sometime in 6th grade. The Hyuga kids became friends with them from junior high, sometime during 7th grade.

As they got out of the car, and went to the desks for registration, they saw their group of friends. The group saw the two coming, and welcomed and greeted them.

"Hey, guy! What is up everyone?" Nathan greeted back, smiling non-stop.

Shikamaru sighed, and replied back, "Registering for our dorms, and preparing for our first year in college. Man, what a pain though. We have to do a lot of work and studying."

"Hey shut up! You're the smartest person out in this group besides Sasuke and Sakura! Besides, you're the one talking. I barely passed some of my classes, like English and American Government!" Kiba countered.

"Let's not forget that Naruto nearly failed his classes too!" Sasuke teased, in a low tone.

"You jerk Sasuke," Naruto said back. "That was in junior high! I had to get a lot of help and tutoring to help get through that nightmare and do well in high school! At least I got into some advanced classes in high school, which showed that some of the hard work paid off!"

Nathan is applying for college to get a degree to get into politics. His main dream is to become the next US President; a dream that he always has ever since he was little. He also wants to do baseball for a club. Sakura is going to pursue a medical career, while doing wrestling, and track and field on the side because of her unbelievable strength. Heck, she could do weightlifting if she wanted to; the US Olympic team will kill for her. Kiba is planning to do football, and try to pursue that as a career. If not, he'll be taking mainly science classes in order to become a veteran because his love for animals. Shikamaru is a truly a genius, considering the fact he even skipped 4th grade, got a high IQ score, and a GPA of a 4.87. He earned a scholarship for college, and hopes to get a career in the medical field too. And finally, Sasuke, the Hyuga, and Ino will try to get themselves some sort of psychology career by taking a philosophy class.

A lot of people were a bit surprised when Sasuke took that class. They kept asking him why he took that class in college, and also mentioned that he's talented in the athletic field too. He works out and exercises well, conscious of his diet, and is talented in various of sports, and he even got a scholarship because of his hard work.

Every time they tell him that, Sasuke, looking a bit emo, and dark, would reply back, something like, "I don't want to waste my life, trying to do something I always aim to do when I was little. But thanks for the compliments though, I honestly appreciate it."

Everytime he said that, only a few of his closest friends truly understood what he meant. Some thought that he really wants to pursue anything non-athletic, or maybe helping teams or what no. But Sasuke still wants revenge on Itachi, who murdered his parents years ago. He sworn that one day, that he would fight back against Itachi, and to bring justice. To show who has the most power, and harm his brother in the best way possible. Maybe up to the point of killing him if he has to.

Because of this, Sasuke decided to train himself, and get into top shape if he wants to take on his brother. Ever since the murder of his parents, he became more quiet, dark, but more mature and disciplined at a young age. Almost everyday, he would do many pull-ups, push-ups, and jog miles on a machine or outside. Once he got into 7th grade, he started to lift weights on his own, looking up on YouTube on how to properly use the machines. Sometimes, he would work out with some of his friends to get ready for sports. Sasuke would push them hard to get fit, and it was tiring.

Some hard work did pay off when he did sports like wrestling, football, cross country, baseball, lacrosse, and basketball. Sasuke amazed the crowd with his athletic ability, and never once did he miss a single game. In high school, he did football, wrestling, and baseball, setting up records in his high school. Never did once, anyone dare beat his record. He even, in all three sports, gotten into the varsity team while being a freshman, earning him tons of friends and fame in school. All the ladies loved him, and the athletic boys wanted to be like him. When they tried to hang out with Sasuke, he would either just ignore them, or speak very little to them until he was comfortable enough.

Sasuke was also did well academically. He in elementary school, like any other good student, he would return his homework on time, and do well on his tests and quizzes. Never did once he receive any grade lower than a C-. In both Junior high and High school, he still returned his homework and projects on time, earning himself any grade above a C+. He studies well, and earns himself usually an A or B on his tests and quizzes. He passed his classes overall with A's, or at times, B's.

He was taken into foster care from Iruka, and lived with Nathan. They both kind of get along, but formed this sibling-rivalry. Nathan would be jealous of Sasuke's talent in academics and athletics, and would try to beat him by working hard, and do everything to his best of his ability. Sasuke would often notice Nathan, who would often make mistakes, and mess up badly, and often receive consequences of his actions. It would often anger Nathan even more, and make him strive for the better.

One time, on a math test, Nathan received an A- for his efforts, while Sasuke earned a straight B. Sasuke, because of this, formed this jealously inside of him, and wanted to bring him down. This went on for a while, until it got out of hand at one point.

Sasuke, after junior high school, just suddenly came up to Nathan, while hanging out with some of his friends, and started to physically attack him. He abused him, saying he's worthless, and other negative sayings. Nathan however, physically fought back, not knowing better, or what to do in that situation. Luckily, Kiba reported to the teacher what happened. The teacher got into the fight and broke the two up; sending them to the principle's office.

The principal, who was surprised by Sasuke's actions, first asked Nathan what happened. He answered everything that happened, and admitted that he harmed Sasuke in the process. When Sasuke was asked next, he didn't say anything, not really feeling like apologizing to him.

Sasuke was staring at the ground, barely making eye contact with Nathan, or even the principle. "To be honest," Nathan replied back. "I was jealous of you. I mean, you started this thing, but I just wanted to be like you."

"Of course you do," Sasuke countered. "Everyone wants to become like me, at least, from what some people told me."

"That's true, but can you at least apologize to each other? How about this, I won't call you guardian. That's fair enough? I'll just let you guys off a warning." The principle offered.

Before Sasuke answered no, Nathan said back, "I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way… But can you at least hear what I'm going to say before you answer?"

Sasuke thought about it, then replied back still looking at the ground, "It better be a good one. What is it?"

"I mean, it is true that everyone wants to be like you," Nathan pointed out. "Since like, you know, you're popular and all. But listen hear, I-I…. I didn't have any friends growing up, or barely anyone that was like a true friend to me… you know? I have autism."

That gotten Sasuke's attention, who in shock, looked and stared at Nathan with his dark brown eyes wide open. "You have autism? No way," Sasuke replied back. "But why did you bring that up? Do you seriously have autism, or you made it up?"

"I did not bring it up. I'm dead serious!" Nathan yelled, showing a bit of anger, and a bit emotional with his voice.

"Nathan, please calm down. We know that temper of yours." The principle soothed.

Nathan heard her, and tried his best to hide away some of that anger of his. "I'm actually surprised that Iruka didn't tell you this. I didn't have any friends when I was little. It was really hard for me, and I was different from others. I would… do things that made me seem socially off… which made a lot of kids stay away from me. I was alone, and no one was there for me. It was one of the most hardest times of my life, and what made it hard was that my parents were killed in some freak accident too."

Nathan paused for one minute, and stared at Sasuke who was staring and listening to him. He had to think of what he was going to say, since knowing that Sasuke was angry at God, and not religious. Nathan prayed, while trying to be careful not to say anything religious just not to anger Sasuke, _God, please forgive me of what I've done,_ _I'm not perfect but I know that you paid your Son on the Cross so that a person like me could be saved, so thank you. Help me to learn my mistakes and move forward. Also, help Sasuke come back to you, and change his heart, whatever it is. I don't know what is going on, but help him, whenever it is._

"But luckily, Iruka, our foster parent, has helped me get through those hard times, coming from kindergarten to 4th grade," Nathan said, trying to avoid some religious content. "A lot of teachers tried to tell everyone to include me, saying that I'm like other ordinary people, but it never helped. Even when they've given me special support in school, they never helped too. They only helped me with tests and quizzes, and finishing off homework. I didn't really get good tests scores, sometimes failing on some of them.

"I have lost all hope in myself, and even with you around, I felt like I was nothing. I was honestly jealous of you, and I wanted to be talented like you, which didn't help one bit. I was depressed for a while, but in 5th grade, there was one elementary teacher named Mr. Sarutobi, who saw the situation that I was in, and understood me like no other, besides Iruka. He saw potential in me like no other, and made me feel like that I was special. He offered me support, helped me with my education, and how to be more socially aware and live life. Because of him, I improved with my academic scores, getting better grades on my tests and quizzes, and gained a few friends along the way."

Sasuke felt a sense of guilt and sorrow inside of his heart; something that he hadn't felt for a long time. He even thought of apologizing to him, but before he could say anything, Nathan wasn't finished.

As Nathan continued, "Now since we're in sixth grade, seeing you do well still made me jealous of you, but I remembered the things that Mr. Sarutobi kept saying to me, advices on how to well and succeed. I didn't want to sit around and do nothing. I wanted to do something, so I asked Iruka for tutors that could help me with my studies, not just special education teachers. He did, and the tutors and I worked everything, from science, math, social studies, and to english. Once I finally got an A- on my math test, I felt like some of that hard work paid off. I could really do it, you know? Was that good enough?"

Sasuke, in astonishment, replied back, "Yeah. I… I never thought I would say this, but I'm sorry I hurt you in any way possible. I… was jealous of you, since you got a better score than me and whatever…"

Nathan smiled a little bit, calming down a bit. "It's okay… I dealt worse anyways so it's not much of a big deal."

Both Sasuke and Nathan looked at each other, and smiled, knowing that they've talked it out. "So," The principal said, looking relieved. "Are we done here? I gotta get home anyways, I'm on a date in a few hours."

Both boys replied back yes, and left the office. As they got back outside, Sasuke asked, "Nathan, why did you tell me all of this?"

"Well, someone had to break the silence and be honest about everything for once. I also thought I would let you know about myself a little bit," Nathan replied. "I don't want this… jealousy and anger between us go on any longer. It could've gotten out of hand if that kept up, from what I've heard."

The two boys didn't say much after that, as they picked up their bags and walked back home. The sky was pure ocean clear, and the breeze was cool and crisp. Some of the fallen leaves went flying past Sasuke and Naruto as they remained quiet.

Sasuke then said, "Do you mind if I help with your school work and studying? After all, you do want to become like me…"

Nathan, surprised by his offer, looked at Sasuke. He then smiled, and replied back, "Sure why not? After all, I need to catch up on some of that science homework that my teacher gave me."

Both boys smiled at each other, then laughed together, as their relationship postivily improved. From that day on, both boys started to become close to each other. They helped each other with homework, sports, and supported each other no what choices either one chooses. This helped them earn the trust of each other, and more friends along the way. They've both become successful, with Nathan finally getting A's overall in his classes, and doing well in high school. He also took honors classes along the way.

Years later, they still plan on helping each other out in college. Both Nathan and Sasuke are proud of each other and themselves for working hard and making it this far. However, some rivary is still between those two, but it became more friendly. It still pushes both of them, even to this day.

Also, there was something that was still there; religious beliefs. Sasuke and Nathan don't get along when it comes to Christianity. Nathan, a devout christian, has different views while Sasuke, is not, since he's angry at God. Nathan tries to avoid that topic when he's around. When it does somehow, Sasuke gets all defensive about God, and starts blasting out how He has taken both of his parents becuase of his brother. That worries Nathan the most.

Everyday, Nathan still prays that Sasuke will slowly come back to Him, and start loving Jesus once again. He knows it might take time, but all he can do is just wait and see. Hopefully, college will help Sasuke find Jesus once again.

Bible Verse: "A gentle answer turns away wrath, but a harsh word stirs up anger." Proverbs 15:1 NIV


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Warning, this will contain religious content. Thank you so must with the support, and reviews that you've gave me as of late. I really appreciate it! Make sure you check out my profile, and my other stories that I've created! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!_

A handsome man with brown hair, and with his hair combed down was walking with his backpack carried on his back, and rolling his suitcase. This would be his first year as a college student, therefore making him a freshman. As he went on to register, a familiar person came up to him.

The person coming to him is a girl, with long blonde hair, and was a bit tan on her upper body. "Josh! There you are!" The girl cried out loud.

She ran into Josh's arms and started to hug him. A few seconds later, they both kissed each other. "Kara, there you are. I was starting to give up looking for you." He admitted, still hugging her.

"Same," Kara replied. "So, are you ready for college? Cause I am… I hope."

"Maybe… I hadn't been sleeping a lot. I'm a bit scared honestly. I hope I don't dropout out of college." Josh answered.

"I'm sure you won't," Kara assured. "You're a smart person and a hard worker too. You always study ahead of tests and exams; always on top of everything. I wish I was like you."

"Hey, remember that I got some F's on a few of my tests. A few!" Josh reminded.

"Whatever. You still got into college so it doesn't matter at this point. Say, what are we going to do for our anniversary?" Kara questioned.

"Oh right! Well, I went online, and because we've been dating for a few years now… You know what? Kara, you know that we both like Newsboys, right?" Josh answered.

"Yeah… What do you mean?" Kara answered back in confusion, trying to figure out what her boyfriend is trying to say.

He pulled out two tickets from his pockets, and answered back, "I got, just the two of us, Newsboys tickets that's happening near here! I got it four weeks in advance! How do you like it?"

To her amazement, she yelled out, "Shut up! You're not kidding? Oh my gosh! Josh! You are the best! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Kara kept jumping down in excitement, and hugged Josh hard with surprising strength. "You're welcome, but can you stop, please? You're kind of making it hard for me to breathe."

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry," Kara apologized, letting go of him. "But still, thank you so much! You're the best!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke and the Hyuga's were helping Ino move her stuff and setting up in her dorm. Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji's dorms were close to Ino's room, so they plan to drop by and hang out whenever they wanted to.

"Ino, can you help me for once, look up, and stop spending time on your phone at least? This suitcase is surprising hard to lift! What is in this? A ton of bricks loaded on there?" Sasuke complained, as he sweated his head off lifting the suitcase up the stairs.

"Oh sorry! I just wanted to get some of the tickets for all of us to a concert nearby here!" Ino replied.

This caught Hinata's attention. "Which concert is it? Is it that Shawn Mendes concert?" She asked.

"Oh no… Is it him? If so, please count me out, and Sasuke too…" Neji complained.

"Don't worry, it's not him… And sorry Hinata. I'm getting some Newsboys tickets, if anyone is interested. It's about four weeks from now." Ino answered.

"Really? Sweet!" Hinata yelled in excitement.

"That's nice… At least they have more talent than that Jacob Sartorius guy. Even that Shawn Mendes guy is better than him. I'm in." Neji said.

"I guess so… Who are the Newsboys?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, a popular band in the music industry," Ino said. "You want to join? It will be a good breather from all of this college stuff anyways."

Sasuke stopped for a few moments to think about that offer. He then replied back, "I'll think about it. I'm not the type of person to go to concerts. You can give that ticket to someone else if I don't wanna join."

"Alright," Ino said back. "None of us won't force you to come, of course. It would be really nice if you came though. Just let me know if you've made up your mind."

With a nod from Sasuke, they went upstairs and unpacked Ino's stuff in her dorm. About a hour later, they started setting up for his dorm. When they first entered into Sasuke's room, someone was already in there; unpacking his items.

The person turned around, and noticed Sasuke. He put out his left arm, preparing for a friendly handshake, and said, "Oh hi there! Didn't see you there. You must be my roommate for this year, right?"

Sasuke obliged to shake his hand, just to be polite at least. He replied, "Yeah, I am. My name is Sasuke. It's nice to meet you. And your name is…?"

"Josh. Josh Wheaton. Nice to meet you Sasuke," He greeted. "Do you want to me to help with you some of that stuff you're carrying? Looks like you got a handful there."

"I could use some help putting some of my stuff away. Thanks." Sasuke answered as he handed Josh his suitcase.

Josh took notice of the other three friends that were by Sasuke's side. "Are the other three our roommates too? Or they're just hanging out with you?" He asked.

"They're kind of hanging out with me," Sasuke answered. "But they're mainly here just to help me get settled in this dorm room. Just good friends, that's all."

"Oh, I see. They're welcome anytime whenever they want to." Josh said in a welcoming tone.

He placed Sasuke's suitcase on the bed nearby, and started to unpack. "I guess we got to set up our dorms if we want to get a move on." Josh said.

All of them decided to get working for about an hour. They unpacked their clothes, books, school items, their phone chargers, and video games. As Sasuke put up his UFC poster, he stopped and noticed Josh pulling out his Bible. "Are you a christian by any chance?" He asked.

Josh looked up as he was setting up his binders, and replied back, "Yeah, I am. Why? Are you?"

"I'm not," Sasuke answered. "I was just wondering. I saw you pulling out the Bible, so I assumed."

Josh looked at Sasuke, showing a bit of concern in his face. He felt like asking Sasuke countless questions about his faith, views, and what he believes in. Although, he didn't know his new roommate very well, and it would be best if he started to get to know him first. Josh moved on and continued setting up his binders for his classes. Once Josh finished, he took a deep sigh of relief and fell down to his bed exhausted.

"Hey, before college starts, does anyone wants to go to a restaurant nearby here? We can all chill and have a good time together!" Ino invited.

"Who's coming?" Hinata asked.

"It would probably you guys, and Nathan, Sakura, and Kiba," Ino replied. "Shikamaru is kind of busy right now. Maybe even some of our roommates too, if they want. Speaking of roommates, hey Josh."

"Yeah? What's up?" Josh responded.

"You want to join us? We're going to a restaurant nearby for tonight, if you're available tonight." Ino offered.

"Oh sure! I don't have anything planned for tonight. I don't see why not." Josh replied.

"And Sasuke, do you want to join us? It could be nice having you around for once." Ino invited.

Sasuke was setting up his desk, and paused to think for a moment. He answered back, "No thank you. I just want to study and prepare for my first class for tomorrow."

"Alright," Ino said. "I won't force you. Like I said, it would be nice having you hanging out with us. Where are you going to go to prepare for your first class?"

"A library." Sasuke said. He never hung out with friends a lot, mainly just focusing on staying fit and studying for a lot for academic exams or tests.

Ino nodded, and looked at both Hinata and Neji. "C'mon. Let's get to your dorms and set up there." She said.

As his friends left the dorm room, Sasuke pulled out some of his books, calling out, "I'll meet you guys in a minute. I need to study for some subjects ahead of time if that's okay with you."

Josh looked at Sasuke with worry and fear, but didn't want to talk to him about this. He would try to get along and hopefully have a good relationship with him. Before Sasuke's friends left the scene, Josh said, "Wait, before you guys leave, can I get your names?"

"Oh, sure! I'm Ino, and the one with long blue-dyed hair is Hinata. And the one with long dark hair is Neji." Ino responded.

"Oh nice to meet you!" Josh said in return.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. I guess we'll see you later then. Meet us outside around five o'clock…. And Sasuke, we'll be upstairs in the third floor if you wanna help." Ino said.

Sasuke nodded, not making eye contact with any of his friends. He got to his books and started reading. Josh again looked at him, but this time, it was more out of curiosity. "Hey Sasuke, what are you reading over there?" Josh asked.

Sasuke glanced at Josh, and replied back, "Just some psychology books. Why do you ask?"

"Oh just wondering," Josh answered. "You're studying for some psychology class, right?"

"Obviously," Sasuke responded, sounding a bit annoyed. "Why wouldn't I? Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm taking a psychology class too. Which professor do you have? Mine is Professor Radisson." Josh said.

"I think we're in the same class together… I have Professor Radisson too. It's in the morning, two times a week, right?" Sasuke said back.

"Yeah. Man, I didn't think you'd be in the same class as me. What a surprise!" Josh replied.

"Whatever," Sasuke grumbled. "Can you not interrupt me? Please? I'm trying to study here."

"Sorry. Just wanted to start a conversation with you, that's all." Josh apologized in a respectful tone.

Josh then got up from his bed, and said, "I'm going to walk around a little bit, trying to get some fresh air. Have fun studying… I guess."

"Have fun." Sasuke responded back, as he saw Josh walk out of the room.

While Sasuke was studying, he was anxious about what tomorrow will bring. He was scared on what the first day of college will be like, if his new teachers will be going hard or not, or even if they will assign a lot of essays on him. Nonetheless, he hopes that everything will run smoothly on his first day of college.

Encouraging Bible Verse: "Trust in the Lord with all your heart and lean not on your own understanding; in all your ways acknowledge Him, and He will make your paths straight." - Proverbs 3:4-5


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, guys! I just want to warn you that there will be some religious context during the duration of this story. Also, make sure to check out my profile, and read the other fanfictions that I've created on this website! Thank you, and enjoy!_

The next day, both Josh and Sasuke got up and prepared themselves for their first day of college. They packed everything they could possibly use in class; stuffing their bags with notebooks, folders, pencils, markers, erasers, a laptop, and a few books in case either one got some free time before it ends.

Josh, attempting to have a small conversation, asked, "Are you ready for your first day of college? Feeling nervous at all?"

Sasuke, paused for one minute, taking a good look at Josh. He replied back, "I'll admit, I am. I heard that college can be scary at times. Some say that a lot of professors assign a heck ton of essays that's like due the next day."

"Oh gosh," Josh sighed with a lot of butterflies in his stomach. "I hope our professor doesn't assign a lot of essays. There's this one teacher that I honestly didn't like, and he just assigned so many assignments. I even stayed up till three in the morning! I'm not kidding!"

Sasuke chuckled a little bit, smiling not too much, but then groaned as he remembered a flashback that took place a few years back. Josh noticed him hesitating, and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that there's this one teacher who was really strict but is at least nice. I was a freshman in high school, and she handed us at these reports we had to complete within one week. We went from ancient civilization to today's political issues. We had to do tons of research. Man, it took a long time." Sasuke answered.

"Dang, that's gotta be hard," Josh responded, laughing to himself.

Sasuke stared at Josh for a few minutes being a bit taken back, but gradually started to laugh along with him. "Well, that's in the past now. We gotta focus on what's ahead of us right now." He added.

"Yeah. Let's hope we can start of our first year on the right foot!" Josh agreed as he put his bag around his shoulder.

As Josh was about to leave, he checked his phone. Seeing that class is going to start in a few hours, he said, "Hey, Sasuke. The class is going to start in a few hours, so we have some time to kill here. Want to get some coffee? There's a Starbucks place nearby."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a few brief moments, and then replied back, "Sure. I don't have anything good to do, besides studying. I can ask Nathan if he wants to join us if that's okay with you."

"Sure, I don't mind. Is he a friend of yours?" Josh asked in return.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered, as he put his laptop into his backpack. "We've been close friends for a long time..."

His sentence ended in a bit of an awkward silence. Josh was standing by the door waiting, as Sasuke was still packing. Once he was done, Sasuke then put his backpack on his shoulders and replied back, "Alright. Let's get going. I'll call Nathan as we go outside."

"Alright then," Josh said in return, as both students walked out of their dorm rooms. As they went outside, Sasuke called Nathan, seeing if he's available before school starts.

As they got to the parking lot, Josh noticed a young man with markings on his cheeks, with blonde hair coming towards them. The man was wearing a regular orange t-shirt, along with loose jeans, and red sneakers. "Hey, Sasuke!" Nathan yelled out.

Grabbing Sasuke's attention, he yelled back, "Hey! You're here a lot earlier than I expected!"

"Shut up," Nathan replied back, chuckling a bit. "I'm more mature than I was in high school!"

"So, you must be that Nathan-guy Sasuke's been talking about," Josh introduced himself, bringing up his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Josh, Sasuke's dormmate."

"Nice to meet you too," Nathan replied, shaking Josh's hand in return. "Are you a student here by any chance?"

"Yeah, I'm a freshman. The first day of college for me. Are you?" Josh answered in return.

"Yep. I'm a freshman too," Nathan replied back. "Heard you guys are going for some coffee. Mind if I join you?"

"Of course, dummy! Then why would I call you?" Sasuke called out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Nathan said, laughing it off. Josh started to laugh along with him.

Sasuke put away his backpack in the trunk, then went inside the front of the car, turning on the engine. Both Josh and Naruto did the same thing and went inside. Nathan called shotgun, while Josh sat in the back seat, not really caring where he sits.

Sasuke drove the car out of the driveway and headed towards the intersection. The Starbucks place was not too far, at least according to his google maps app; just about a good few blocks away. Sasuke then drove to the intersection, which would take them to the selected destination.

The sun is shining brightly early in the morning, and the streets were filled with many vehicles. Some people who were trying to get out of the mess lost their impatience, pressed the horn in anger. "Come on! Stop honking at me, will you?" A man inside the car angrily cried out.

The blonde man has a set of with brown eyes and has some facial hair that is going around his mouth. His blonde, curly hair is a bit long but well-trimmed. "You kidding me?! I'm going to be late for Pete's sake!" He cried out loud.

His phone vibrated on the counter, notifying him that someone is calling him. Sighing, he picked up his phone and said, "What is it, Michelle? Sorry if I sound a bit angry, but I'm going to be late again. The traffic is holding me back…. Again."

"Oh yeah, sorry Reverend Dave," Michelle apologized. "But I just want to talk about a few things about our church, you know… the usual, our budget and blah blah…"

"Yeah, I hear you. We can talk about that once I get to the church." Reverend Dave responded.

"Oh by the way, aren't you going to pick up another pastor coming from Africa? You got any plans with him?" Michelle asked.

"I am, and I do got some plans with him," He replied, as he took deep breaths to calm himself down. "But don't worry about Reverend Jude for now. He's going to come within a few days."

"Can't wait for him to come. He's such a nice guy." Michelle replied.

"Yeah. Hey listen, I'm going to call you back. See you." Reverend Dave said, and hung up the phone.

After setting the phone down, Reverend Dave put his focus on the road, trying to get out of the traffic. "Come on… There we go…" He calmly commented. Everything went fine until another car cut him off.

"Are you serious? You piece of crap!" Reverend Dave yelled in anger, honking at the driver who cut him off.

Coming back to the other characters that were introduced, the three, Josh, Nathan, and Sasuke arrived at the local Starbucks place. After parking the vehicle, Sasuke turned off the car, and the three went inside of the Starbucks place. He ordered a medium-sized ice coffee with caffeine. Nathan decided to get Coconut Milk Mocha Macchiato. Josh chose a small espresso.

"It's actually a good thing that we went to Starbucks," Nathan commented. "I'm tired right now. I couldn't sleep well last night. Might as well get some good caffeine in me so that I could stay awake during class."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Sasuke agreed. "Wait, what time does your class start?"

"Ten in the morning," Nathan answered. "What time is it now?"

"Eight-thirty-five. We've got some time to kill." Josh confirmed.

"That's good. We can't stay for long, though," Nathan added. "By the way, are you ready to take on the semester?"

"I hope so…" Josh responded, with a bit of strain in his voice. Josh also mentioned about the potential possibilities of what could happen during college.

Starting from there, the three boys emerged themselves into a conversation, from talking about college, high school stories, and a few their personal lives. About thirty minutes later, knowing that they have to get to their classes soon, they collected their drinks, threw them away in the trash if it was empty.

As they exited out of the Starbucks and got in the car, Sasuke turned on the engine and entered into the street. Fifteen minutes later (but should've been taking about five minutes due to a heavy flow of traffic), they arrived back at the campus.

Sasuke parked the car, and for a few moments sat there. He only stared at the other vehicle parked in front of him. Both Josh and Nathan stared at him. Nathan then asked, "Is everything okay Sasuke?"

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed. "I just need to collect myself a little bit. You guys can go ahead; I'll meet you at the sign over there."

Both Josh and Nathan looked at each other, the blonde shrugging his shoulders, noting that they should do what Sasuke requested. Sasuke opened the trunk, as the two went out, collected their bags, and walked towards the sign nearby.

Sasuke, a few seconds later, sighed, looked up, covered his eyes and said to himself, "Alright, let's go."

After getting his school items, he did what he promised and went towards the sign. There, Josh and Nathan were talking a bit more, patiently waiting for Sasuke to come. Nathan thanked Sasuke for inviting him, and said goodbye; crossed the street to get to his English class. Both Josh and Sasuke then walked together to their psychology class.

After a few moments later, and meeting with and introducing Josh to Hinata, Neji, and Ino, they headed towards inside the building that also known to some as the Briggs Hall Center. From there, they entered into the classroom. The room is full of somewhere about 46 students, preparing themselves for their upcoming class. Josh found a seat for the group and sat down next to each other.

 _Alright,_ Sasuke thought to himself. _This is where it all begins from here. I hope this doesn't go too bad._

Encouraging Bible Verse:

"Trust in the Lord with all your heart and lean not on your own understanding; in all your ways acknowledge him, and he will make your paths straight." Proverbs 3: 5-6


End file.
